La misión de captura
by alberto-M
Summary: Debían empezar por algún sitio. Eso pensaron Obito y Kisame cuando pusieron el ojo en su objetivo para el plan Tsuki no me.


**Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro One-Shot, espero que os guste n.n**

**Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.**

**Aviso: Este fic participa en el "_Reto: Parejas de Akatsuki_" del foro _La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas_.**

* * *

Siete años tras el fracaso de la captura del Kyubi, en la Región del Agua.

El Ninja de Akatsuki Hoshigaki Kisame, observa junto a su compañero Uchiha Obito las calles de su próximo objetivo: Chigiri no Sato. Uchiha Obito, sin una máscara que oculte su rostro, observa ese lugar en el que empezaron a destrozarle la vida.

—Espero hayas dejado los sentimentalismos de lado, Kisame. Porque no quiero fallos en esto.

—Hace tiempo que no los tengo Obito, sabe bien por qué.

Kisame observa el lugar, recuerdos de momentos anteriores a cómo conoció a Obito se hacen presentes en su mente.

Flashback

Hace algunos años, Kisame observó el cuerpo de sus compañeros a los que antes tuvo que eliminar para no revelar información alguna, tras ver que Ibiki era el encargado de participar en el ataque al grupo de Kisame para interrogar y capturar a algún miembro, Kisame al segundo siguiente huye rapidamente. Tras recorrer las ramas de varios árboles, escuchó un ruido a su derecha y lanzaba un kunai al lugar del ruido, sacando a un ninja de Konoha de entre los arbustos. Con rapidez Kisame hizo con una mano sellos, y estrelló un fino dragón de agua en el pecho del ninja, tirándolo al suelo frente a Kisame. Antes de que el Ninja hiciera nada ya estaba apresado al suelo por grilletes de agua.

—Veamos —decía Kisame rozando con la punta de su espada el hombro derecho del ninja, que no se mueve aparte por el ya notorio chakra de Kisame—. ¿Qué prefieres que mutile primero, tu brazo derecho o tu cabeza? O tus queridas partes, seguro que eso duele un montón —pasando la punta de la espada por la entrepierna del ninja—. Mejor... —Kisame oyó el sonido de unas Shurikens acercarse, deshace los grilletes de agua, cogió con una mano en rostro del ninja y lo usó como escudo, protegiéndose de las armas y matando al ninja de Konoha—. Tsk, ni hacer mis cosas me dejáis hacer, Ibiki —dijo mirando al ninja de Konoha Ibiki, quien se arma con un kunai.

—Ninja de Kirigakure no Sato Hoshigaki Kisame —dijo Ibiki junto a varios Ninjas de Konoha—. Estás rodeado, ríndete.

—Je, me mordería la lengua hasta sangrar y morir antes que delatar información alguna hacia la aldea.

—Entonces no hables, me encargaré de que sepamos los secretos de tu cabeza —dijo Ibiki a punto de hacer un Kuchiyose e invocar la Dama de Hierro, cuando de repente un charco de agua bajo Ibiki se alargaba y realizaba una gran herida en su rostro, desde debajo de su labio inferior hasta al lado de su ojo izquierdo, dejando sangre tanto en la herida como en las ramas de los árboles en los que estaba—. ¿¡Qué!? —un fuerte mazo de chakra golpeó a un ninja estrellándolo contra unos árboles, luego unos rayos cayeron sobre varios supervivientes, acabando con ellos.

—Lo siento, pero mejor os retiráis antes de que os cosa unos a otros —dijo Kushimaru portando la Nuibari mientras Hōzuki Mangetsu apareció al lado del grupo de Ninjas golpeados, portando la Hiramekarei.

—O mejor, no os vayáis y dejad que os aplaste, será divertido —decía Mangetsu mostrando sus dientes de sierra en una macabra sonrisa. Ibiki se llevó la mano a la herida, y luego mira con furia a Kisame y los recién llegados.

—Pagaréis por esto, un día lo pagareis.

—Si si, pero hasta entonces... Chao chao —decía Mangetsu despidiéndose de los ninjas con la mano y los tres Shinobi se marchan tras dejar unas nubes de humo a su paso.

OooOoooO

—Aquí traigo la información recopilada, Mizukage -sama—dijo Kisame frente a la mesa del Yondaime Mizukage y Jinchūriki del Sanbi Yagura, luego de hablar hizo sellos y un tiburón de agua salió del suelo y escupió un pergamino en perfecto estado hasta caer frente al Yondaime. Yagura observaba el rollo tras abrirlo.

—Excelente, excelente, has cumplido bien con tu misión Kisame, incluso eliminaste a tus compañeros para evitar que alguno de ellos revele información —dijo Yagura mientras apoyaba las manos bajo su mentón, después de dejar el pergamino en la mesa—. Tengo una nueva misión para ti. Una misión de tal dificultad, que de conseguir realizarla demostrará la lealtad hacia mi.

—¿De qué se trata, Mizukage-sama?

—Tengo pruebas contundentes de que Fuguki estuvo vendiendo información a Konoha, y como resultado Ibiki sabía de vuestra posición. Quiero que lo elimines como realmente quieras, sólo tráeme alguna prueba de que está muerto.

Kisame abrió los ojos de sorpresa, sin poder creérselo aunque no desaparecía su característica sonrisa.

—Vaya, realmente es un hecho que me impresiona pero al mismo tiempo me gusta. Además creo que hay algo que me gustaría obtener de él.

Kisame desaparece en humo, listo para acabar con el traidor: su mentor Fuguki.

OoooOoooO

—Bien hecho, Kisame. Has demostrado tu lealtad a la aldea —dijo Yagura viendo la cabeza de Fuguki en su mesa, por cortesía de Kisame. También observaba que portaba la Samehada—. Por esto necesito a gente como tú: shinobis que lleva acabo las más peligrosas misiones incluso si se tratan de traición.

—Desde un principio tendría que matar a mis compañeros. ¿Eso en qué me convierte? ¿Soy un amigo o un enemigo? ¿Cual es mi posición? ¿Que puedo hacer y adonde debo ir? Todas esas preguntas pueden no tener nunca una respuesta. Soy consciente de que toda mi vida ha sido, es y será una mentira.

—Tranquilo Kisame, no tienes por qué sentirte así—dijo Yagura tranquilamente, Kisame le miraba con algo de extrañeza—. Hay una opción para que te sientas mejor.

—¿Cómo?

—Únete a mi, Hoshigaki Kisame —decía la voz de Obito detrás del espadachín, rápidamente Kisame se llevó la mano a la Samehada y atacó con un movimiento horizontal, para luego abrir más los ojos al ver el arma atravesar al hombre de pelo largo como Madara y el rostro marcado en su lado derecho.

—¿Genjutsu? No, es imposible porque de serlo Samehada me inyectaría chakra para liberarme. ¿Qué clase de Ninjutsu es ese, Uchiha?

—Un ninjutsu capaz de luchar mano a mano con el Yondaime Hokage —decía Obito mirando a Kisame, quien observa al Mizukage. Usando a Samehada en una mano, y tocando a Yagura con la otra mano, notó rápidamente el chakra desestabilizado de su cuerpo.

—Usaste en él un Genjutsu, ya veo —dijo Kisame observando a Yagura—. ¿Cómo lo hiciste para evitar que el Sanbi le inyecte Chakra?

—Un ojo fue gastado para poder controlar a Yagura, y también he aprovechado que dominó a la fuerza a su Bijū, ocasionando que éste no le ayude —dijo Obito recordando cómo se auto-implantó un Sharingan para no perder el poder del Kamui—. Lógicamente no soy Madara, como puedes ver. Aunque puedes llamarme Obito... O Nadie, realmente son sólo nombres que no tienen importancia.

—De acuerdo, Obito-san te llamaré —dijo Kisame con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de verdad?

—Realizar el plan Tsuki no me, que ayudará a todo el mundo. Usaremos el poder del Jūbi para cumplir todos nuestros sueños, crear un mundo de ganadores y sin perdedores, un mundo en el que todos vivan en paz y armonía.

—Je, eso nadie puede hacerlo.

—¿Nadie? Hagoromo era llamado el Dios Shinobi por sus amplios conocimientos del mundo, pero el Jūbi, una masa de chakra ilimitada, puede hacerlo —dijo Obito mirando a Kisame—. Pero qué puedo contar que tu clan no sepa, ¿no, clan de la Guardia Hoshigaki?—Kisame miró con una sonrisa a Obito.

—Vaya, el saber que mi clan es llamado así porque existió por el Banbutsu Sōzō de Hagoromo es algo que nadie fuera del clan descubriría... ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

—Investigando a Hagoromo, obtuve interesante información sobre hombres-pez que creó para hacer frente a los Jashinistas de ese tiempo —dijo Obito apoyado en una pared cruzado de brazos—. Todo gracias al mural que Indra dejó.

—El mural de los Uchiha —dijo Kisame sonriendo—. Según cuentan las leyendas, esa parte sólo puede leerse por usuarios del Rinnegan o, como mínimo, del Dōjutsu espiral de Indra Rasengan. Y no pareces tener ninguna de las dos cosas.

—Te contaré luego más cosas sobre el plan Tsuki no me, Kisame —dice Obito acercándole la mano—. Dime, ¿qué es lo que más deseas? Con el plan Tsuki no me, se cumplirá lo que más deseas.

Kisame observó la mano de Obito y se pone a pensar. ¿Algo que él más desea? Que deje de existir la muerte por capricho de unas pocas personas, eliminar el odio que siempre surgirá de la oscuridad de la gente... Acabar con las mentiras que empiezan todo el caos.

—El final de las mentiras.

—¿Harías cumplir ese objetivo aunque eso signifique matar a los demás que se crucen en tu camino?

—Estoy acostumbrado a hacer lo posible para que la misión tenga éxito, incluso eliminar a los compañeros para no revelar información.

—Tan noble objetivo cómo acabar con las mentiras...

—Requiere que se camine por el sendero de la muerte.

—El fin a alcanzar justifica los medios —dijeron ambos ninja al mismo tiempo, Kisame coge la mano de Obito y ambos se marchan por el Kamui hacia la base de Akatsuki.

Un nuevo Akatsuki había nacido. El monstruo Hoshigaki Kisame.

Fin Flashback

Desde ese día se había sentido como en casa, solo hubo unos pocos secretos: Nagato, alias Pain, y Konan... Ellos dos, salvo Zetsu y Kisame, pensaban que era Madara. Un falso nombre que era necesario para que todos hiciesen el Plan Tsuki no me. El resto prácticamente ni conocía su existencia.

—Kisame, ¿recuerdas el plan? —pregunta Obito sacando a Kisame de sus pensamientos.

—Capturar al Jinchūriki del Rōkubi, Utakata. Kakuzu al oír de su recompensa por cincuenta millones quiso ir, pero luego tuvo que ir a por otro miembro para la organización y Nagato me envió en su lugar, también me dijo que te unirías a la misión.

—Si, hace falta tener mas miembros para actuar a por el Kyubi —dice Obito sobre lo primero que dice Kisame—. Pero no esperarán este ataque al Rōkubi.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacer que nadie se entere? Tras esta captura nos pondrán las cosas difíciles.

—Tengo un plan. Ahora, Kisame, empecemos la misión.

—Sí, Obito-san —dice Kisame sacando su Samehada, que se rebela hasta mostrar sus dientes—. Chica. Necesitamos encontrar ya a Utakata —la Samehada empieza a oler en el aire, hasta luego girarse hacia Kisame—. Ha olido algo. Guiamos, Samehada.

La gigantesca espada del Akatsuki tira mientras huele la huella de chakra que deja Utakata. Obito observa alrededor, mirando el lugar y el paisaje.

—"Que ganas de que termine Kirigakure de una vez" —piensa Obito colocándose la mascara amarilla de líneas negras para por si acaso.

Kisame, por el contrario y ajeno a lo que Obito hacía, deseaba que no terminase esta misión, porque quería una buena pelea contra Utakata. Todavía recordaba cuando, un año atrás, Obito manipuló a Yagura para hacer a Utakata participe de un asesinato al líder del clan Tsuchigumo para entrenar a su Bijū. Sólo hubo un testigo que vio a Utakata salir del lugar perpetuando la trampa, nadie salvo Obito y Kisame sabían que ese Utakata que el testigo vio era un Zetsu camuflado.

—¿Qué hace Akatsuki en este lugar?

Una seria y fría voz llama la atención de ambos Akatsuki, Kisame se gira a ver y observan, en la rama de un árbol, a un joven alto y delgado. Sus ojos son de color ámbar y el cabello marrón oscuro, con un largo flequillo que le cubría el lado izquierdo de la cara. Como vestimenta lleva un largo kimono azul, con franjas más oscuras en los bordes y el dibujo de tres burbujas en la parte superior trasera; sujeto además con un cinturón naranja. También lleva una botella de bambú y su soplador.

—Parece que nuestra organización es conocida —dice Obito mirando a Utakata.

—¿Puedo saber tu nombre, extraño?

—Si digo que soy Uchiha Madara, ¿me creerías?

Kisame sonríe al ver la cara de desconcierto del Jinchūriki.

—Uchiha Madara... Te creían todos muerto.

—Tengo diversas maneras de burlar a la muerte.

—Bueno, supongo que hay que empezar las presentaciones. Él es Madara-san, yo soy Hoshigaki Kisame, y sabemos que eres Utakata. Las condiciones son muy sencillas: ven con nosotros pacíficamente.

—¿En serio creéis que algo así me iba a engañar? Queréis mi Bijū para vuestros intereses —dice Utakata haciendo que Obito entrecierre los ojos.

—No puedo negar que teniendo un arma tan valiosa como es un Bijū nos sería muy beneficioso. Te lo estamos pidiendo de buenas: ven con nosotros. No querrás que vayamos por las malas.

—Pues id por las malas, por mucho que digan que soy un asesino y un traidor, protegeré Kirigakure de vosotros.

—Eso me gustaría verlo.

Entonces comienza una batalla. Utakata se deshace en burbujas tras recibir un espadazo de Kisame, para luego aparecer detrás de Obito y encerrarle en una burbuja. Apunto estuvo de hacerla explotar cuando ve cómo Obito desaparece de la burbuja.

—¡Suiton: Amesuikōha! _—_Kisamegolpea con su palma sobre un charco de agua cercano, enviando una gran cantidad de agua en el aire. Esta agua forma entonces un número de tiburones de agua que luego caen como una precipitación hacia Utakata desde arriba. Algunos tiburones las destruía con sus burbujas aunque tras ello, el agua que los compone simplemente los reforma en innumerables gotas del tamaño de los tiburones, que siguen lloviendo sobre Utakata por lo que tiene que esquivarles, y cada vez que entran en contacto con él recibe daño.

—Suiton: Kibakuhō —Utakata, después de crear decenas de burbujas, las dirige a Obito y Kisame haciéndolas explotar. Al estallar crean brillantes destellos de color amarillo y blanco, junto con una poderosa explosión.

—Katon: Gokka Mekkyaku —Obito, tras haberse protegido con el Kamui del ataque, sopla una gran ola de fuego quemando árboles, derritiendo agua y eliminando la niebla. Utakata salta en burbujas que crea a gran velocidad salvándose por un pelo, para darse cuenta después de que Kisame se lanza hacia él con la Samehada al frente. Utakata esquiva en el aire aunque Samehada consigue morderle en la pierna.

—¿Cómo...? —se pregunta Utakata, mirándose la herida—. *Así que esta es la apariencia de la famosa drenadora de chakra Samehada. Parece que voy a tener que usar la forma dos directamente... Además Madara parece no intervenir mucho* —se produce una gran explosión de chakra mientras tiras de piel empiezan a desaparecer de su cara. Tras la explosión, una masa de chakra roja con seis colas y ojos morados puede verse.

—Ya era hora de ver la segunda forma de un Jinchūriki —dice Obito andando un poco, para luego aparecer junto a Utakata dejando una estela de sellos explosivos, no le hacen daño pero si lo ciega lo suficiente para que Kisame haga sellos.

—¡Suiton: Mugensame! —Kisame crea un orbe de agua que libera una gran cantidad de tiburones que atacan al Utakata, todos ellos chocan en el Jinchūriki y se produce una gran explosión. Utakata lanza una Bijūdama, Kisame realiza una estocada eliminando chakra y creando un agujero enorme en el centro, salvándose del ataque. Utakata crea burbujas con el poder de las Bijūdama encerradas dentro y las lanza hacia los Akatsuki, pero Obito esquiva con el Kamui los ataques y golpea el torso de Utakata haciendo crecer de su brazo derecho afiladas ramas que se rompen y deshacen al contacto con el Jinchūriki. Mientras Kisame usaba a Samehada para romperlas y así crear una explosión en cadena que afectaría a Utakata, pues Obito había usado el Kakui para salvarse.

Utakata lanza una Bijūdama, un poderoso ataque que Obito absorbe con el Kamui cuando está ya a centímetros de él. Rápidamente lo devuelve creando una gigantesca explosión. Kisame hace sellos.

—¡Suiton: Daikōdan no jutsu! —Kisame crea un enorme tiburón de agua que lanza hacia Utakata. El poderoso ataque de Kisame golpea a Utakata con fuerza, absorbiendo el Chakra de los ataques que el Jinchūriki le lanza y haciéndose más grande hasta acabar en una gran explosión de agua. El cielo se llena de lluvia mientras ambos Akatsuki ven caer a Utakata, dejando un gran humo en la zona.

—Parece que ya acabó todo —dice Obito acercándose poco a poco, cuando algo liquido y verdoso que sale del humo le alcanza en el brazo derecho, deshaciéndolo—. Tsk —cortándose con un kunai hasta el hombro para que la corrosión no afecte a más partes del cuerpo. Obito observa al Rōkubi, el Saiken, al completo.

—Vaya, esta vez lo tienes algo difícil —dice Kisame mirando a Obito mientras tiene la Samehada apoyada al hombro, Obito hace sellos con una mano.

—Fūton: Shinkūdama —Obito toma aire y lo exhala en forma de grandes bolas de viento impactando en el Saiken, quien tras retroceder mueve una de sus colas para golpearle.

—¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! —grita Kisame creando un enorme dragón de agua. Saiken va a golpear a Obito con su cola, cuando el dragón de agua muerde la cola evitando que golpée a Obito y desorientándole un poco. Obito escupe dragones de fuego chocándolos con los de agua de Kisame que crea al mismo tiempo, envolviendo al Rokubi en una enorme nube de vapor.

—Esta es la nuestra, Kisame —dice Obito, Kisame se propulsa con el agua que crea hasta estar por encima del Saiken, Obito hace sellos—. Uchiha Kaejin —Obito crea un gran pilar rojo que calcina una de las colas del Saiken, que chilla de dolor.

—¡Suiton: Mizurappa! —Kisame escupe una bala de agua, sólo que al tener muchísimo Chakra la bala de agua ocupa todo el pilar de Obito y su largura es de varios metros, la enorme bala impacta en el Saiken. Obito deshace el pilar y luego golpea al Saiken con el Gunbai. El Saiken empieza a moverse lentamente, por el cansancio de luchar entre los dos Akatsuki. Finalmente cae produciendo mucho humo, y Utakata vuelve a la normalidad.

—Ha sido una gran pelea, ¿eh Kisame?

—Por supuesto que la fue. ¿Cual es ese plan para que nadie sepa que capturamos al Rokubi? Habrán visto los jutsus desde lejos.

—Escucha y lo entenderás, Kisame...

OoooOoooO

Unas horas tras la batalla entre Utakata y los Akatsuki, Kakuzu está en una mesa de la base contando un fajo de billetes.

—Mil, dos mil, tres mil... —cuenta Kakuzu, hasta que llega Kisame con Utakata en el hombro como si éste fuera un saco de patatas—. Veo que conseguiste vencerle. Una pena, si no fuera porque me he ido a reclutar a cierto compañero habría ido contigo.

—¿Y donde está? —pregunta Kisame, Kakuzu ni le mira.

—Muerto, era demasiado hablador y me sacó de quicio —dice Kakuzu, chasquea la lengua—. Otra vez a contar, he perdido la cuenta —Kisame le tira a la cara un gran fajo de billetes—. ¿Y esto?

—Parte de los cincuenta millones por entregar a 'Utakata' —dice Kisame mostrándole el resto del dinero ante los ojos brillantes de Kakuzu.

—Vaya, esto va a remodelar bastante mis bolsillos —dice Kakuzu acariciando el fajo de billetes, luego mira a Kisame—. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

—Digamos que conozco a alguien que se hizo pasar por él de forma perfecta y a otra persona que fingió ser quien le capturó.

—Ya veo, a mi me da igual si funciona o no, porque aunque lo sepan no volverán a ver ese dinero nunca —dice Kakuzu, Kisame lleva el cuerpo hacia la sala del Gedō Māzō—. ¿Adónde vas con Utakata?

—Vamos a sacar al Rōkubi de este cuerpo.

—¿Y cuándo iremos a por el Kyubi? Cualquier aldea pagaría un dineral si conseguimos algo de su chakra para que tengan un pseudo-Jinchūriki... Concretamente prestarles a alguien en quien podamos usar los sellos de Sasori para controlarle y usarle.

—El Kyubi esta en Uzumaki Naruto, así que seria algo difícil conseguir lo que planeas.

—¿Uzumaki? —pregunta interesado Kakuzu—. Ah si, el chico demonio odiado por las aldeas. Líder me lo contó, debe ir al final para que el Gedō Māzō no se desestabilice.

—¿Y con ese dinero, qué harás?

—No lo se, pero para algo caro no será. Aunque no vendría mal tener una mejor base, tal vez sobornando a alguien podamos quedarnos con una posición estratégica.

Kisame, al escuchar a Kakuzu, se marcha con una sonrisa en sus labios y el cuerpo de Utakata en su hombro.

Todo salía perfecto: un Zetsu para llevar a un falso Utakata vivo a la aldea, que luego se haría explotar con una técnica suicida llevándose a todos los que pueda de por medio. Obito sigue esperando si algún miembro muere para unirse él a las filas como si fuera el nuevo e inocente Tobi, todo debía salir tal y como ha planeado.

—"Hice muy bien en aceptar unirme a Akatsuki ese día. Ahora espero ver la Resurección del Jūbi con mis propios ojos... Y acabar con las mentiras del mundo"


End file.
